


All for the Minister

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (was she ever off it though), Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Aromantic, Aromantic Harry Potter, Aromantic Hermione Granger, Daily Prophet, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hermione Granger-centric, Ice Cream, Magical Maladies, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sick Character, how is she still working for the prophet, it's capitalism, keep selling those papers beetle lady, oh wait i know, rita skeeter is back on her bullshit, romance repulsed, touch averse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: Minister Granger has fallen ill, and her partner Harry knows just what she needs. Cute aromantic, queerplatonic Harmione!





	All for the Minister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [aroacehogwarts](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com) on [April 29, 2018](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com/post/173422597041/harry-and-hermione-are-in-a-qpp-hermione-is).
> 
> Prompt from an anonymous tumblr user: "Harry and Hermione are in a qpp. Hermione is romance repulsed and touch aversed, Harry indifferent to both. People are rather taken aback when they realize they must have an important relationship but never seem to touch each other, if possible in any way. Nor do they ever call each other nicknames that could refer to a romantic couple. They were friends from before the troll attack. Gradually their relationship became a qpr somewhere in-between year 3-5. They decided to vow to stay together forever when they had graduated, being in there late 20s or 30s. Maybe 40?"

There was a soft knock on Hermione’s door, drawing her attention away from the pile of parchment about proposed werewolf equality laws. She pulled off her reading glasses.

“Come in,” she called, rubbing her burning eyes.

“I’m sorry to bother you on your deathbed, Minister,” Harry’s head poked around the door, “but there is urgent business that I and the Head of the Department for Minister Palliative Care must address.” 

Hermione, who was recovering from scrofungulus, looked flabbergasted as she sat propped up in bed surrounded by books and parchment.

“You and the head of wha–” 

A large orange cat suddenly shoved the door wide open and bounded to her side, carefully organized scrolls be damned. Crookshanks purred as loud and proud as he flopped down against her leg. Hermione’s mouth quirked as she scratched behind his ears. Harry followed him in, his soft smile just as comforting to Hermione as Crookshanks’ aggressively loving purrs.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better than last night, that’s for sure. Now, what’s this about me being on my deathbed?”

“Oh, you haven’t seen the headlines?!” Harry asked, pulling one of his hands from behind his back to reveal the latest issue of the _Prophet_ with a front page article from Rita Skeeter. “You’re about to kick the bucket. _AND_, I’m going to stage a coup to become the new Minister. I only learned all this as I visited Diagon Alley to bring you your dying wish.” Harry wiggled the shoulder of his second arm, which was still behind his back.

A glint of longing flashed in Hermione’s eyes. “Strawberry and peanut butter ice cream from Fortescue’s?” she asked.

“Of course.” Her partner revealed a pint of ice cream in his other hand. Hermione smiled for the first time in days as she took the ice cream and spoon from him. He climbed into bed next to her, (Crookshanks comfortably nestled between them). Harry’s smile only grew as Hermione pulled the lid from the carton and dug her spoon in.

“Wait.” 

Harry looked up at his partner with a quick flash of concern. Hermione scooped up the first bite and leveled her gaze.

“How can I trust this ice cream if you’re staging a coup? I need to test it first.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Then he opened his mouth.

“I’d be honored to be your ice cream tester, Minister.”

Hermione held the spoon to his lips and Harry gladly took it into his mouth. After he swallowed the morsel he licked his lips.

“Delicious. And I don’t believe I’m dying, so that’s a plus,” Hermione snorted as she handed the spoon to Harry. He scooped up a generous portion.

“Guess you have to prove the _Prophet_ wrong–yet again,” the Minister for Magic opened her mouth.

“I guess so,” Harry replied, raising the spoon to Hermione’s lips.

She gladly accepted.


End file.
